Akane Eats Nekomaru
by Litzel
Summary: Another crackfic, This time suggested by ShitposterIbuki. The title says it all


Today was an unfortunate day for the big breasted Akane, She woke up and went to eat breakfast with everyone else like always. Everyday though there was a big race between Twogami and Akane to see who would get to eat first.

Normally Akane would win, Almost all the time actually. Thank god for her natural parkour skills or else she probably wouldn't be able to kick Komaeda's ass every morning on her way to the diner.

However the worst thing happened to her on this day. She went out the door and was immediately introduced by Hiyoko's girl scout cookies and how could she resist? She ate Hiyoko and left the cookies there for any poor homeless piece of trash like Komaeda or Calm_Down_Ibuki.

So Twogami finally got the chance to get the food first and Akane didn't take it well, After a few days,weeks and almost a year worth of crying she got up from the diner and found Nekomaru at a campout with all the others.

"Oh boy it's the crippling boobjob" Hiyoko looked over at her, really only lesbian friend Mahiru, Who merely sighed back.

"No, I have come for someone." Akane said with a bite on her lip.

The fire crackled for a while, Soon enough Ibuki jumped in the fire and started running around for god knows how long, Chasing Fuyuhiko around while he ate cookie dough ice cream.

"By the way, Mikan do you have any tips on how to eat human beings?" Akane turned to look at Mikan with fire in her eyes.

"Yeah, I got **JUST THE TIP** for you." Mikan slurred over high she was off of memes from the day prior.

"What is it?"

"Lol I dunno just wanted to reference it."

"Fuk u smol bean child"

Akane turned around to stare at Nekomaru menacingly with fire still in her eyes. "Hey there u big boi~"

"Shit she's gone crazy!"

Akane ran straight through the flames of love and right onto Nekomaru's slimey pecks and began sniffing him.

"What the hell?" Fuyuhiko took a deep breath from the chase and began running again once Ibuki caught up to him, By now half the forest was on fire from the running around while being on fire of course.

"GET HER OFF ME." Nekomaru began to cry as Akane pulled his hand on the ground, slowling down his movement to make her life easier.

Then she began inhaling Nekomaru, Starting with the top head on his body and working her way around to the actual torso and arms. Everyone else was forced to watch in horror as blood spewed everywhere and onto everyone in the area. There was so much blood everywhere that it even doused the flames of the fire.

While everyone screamed in shock of the darkness, without the fire there was no light besides a little bit of flashing from Nagito's probably too sexy teeth (I cringed writing that, Hate Nagito tbh) and the flashing of Teruteru's bigass manboobs.

Once Ibuki came back to ignite the fire everyone's attention turned to the pile of ribs and blood that was in the position Nekomaru was just at. In place of him was Akane, With blood around her mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Kazuichi was the first to run off, soon to be followed by everyone whilst screaming in terror and agony.

The only person left was Teruterudactyl, Watching from above over the trees, which were now completely gone from the fire that came from Ibuki.

"W-Wait...I feel something...BLEEEEH" Akane took a second to lay down and began vomiting furiously all over the place, Once she was able to get up while vomiting something bigger started to come out. Then it was followed by a bigger thing, then another big thing.

It was almost an hour until Nekomaru's entire body fell out of the mouth of Akane.

Akane was confused for a while on what to do. She could try eating it again, or hide the body.

But she had one last idea that gave her the biggest smirk she's ever had in her life. This time what if she were to.. _fuck_ the corpse?

In a flash of a second Akane ripped her clothes off and threw them into the mouth of the flying beast above her.

Then, She began with the penis and teared it off before thrusting it down Nekomaru's neck until orange juice started dripping out of his nostrils.

To follow up with that she began rubbing her hair all over Nekomaru's crotch and would switch between licking the orange juice off his body and playing with his corpse.

In the end, It was a long night for everyone who had witnessed the events that were to kept in the forest and the forest alone.


End file.
